A URI schema outlines the structure of a URI such as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). Grammatically, a URI may be expressed as: <scheme name>:<hierarchical part> [?<query>] [#<fragment>]. The query portion of this grammar may be used to provide information relating to some part of the hierarchical part. Further, this query portion may be delimited using a “?” character.